Megane Magic
by xXNeko-tanXx
Summary: A story about a specific team of magical girls; Quinn, Aerith, and Phoebe. Follow them as they handle life in their strange new school and how they interact with new people.
1. Chapter 1

Aerith and Phoebe were looking for a cart that could fit the both of them, seeing as they only had two minutes before the train was set to leave for Norsworthy Magical School. Norsworthy Magical School, was for young witches and wizards, and taught them everything about the magical world. Not only did it inform them about their magical powers, it also taught the regular studies a normal student would learn. When a young witch or wizard is 14 or 15, they will be admitted into a magical school. There, they will attend school like normal students would. Magic school lasts about five years, they last this long that way students have time to learn magic and regular studies at the same time.

Finally the two found a cart with only one person occupying it. The girl who was occupying the cart was a red head, but she wasn't moving at all. "I think her soul left her body." Aerith joked.

"She's a ginger; she doesn't have a soul to lose." Phoebe added.

The two girls giggled to each other and sat down and began talking to each other. Finally the train was moving, and it was off to Norsworthy.

After a couple of hours the red head girl finally shot up from her slumber and started sniffing the air. "The food cart is coming!" she yelled fixing her hair.

She reached for her glasses, when she put them on, she noticed the two girls who had joined her a while back. The trio sat in silence, just staring at one another, until the red head finally broke the silence. "I didn't even notice who to come in, you guys are like ninjas! Oh, but I'm Quinn Norwood, I hope we can get along!" Quinn introduced herself.

Phoebe giggled a bit before speaking, "I'm Phoebe Van Belle, and this is Aerith Sampson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a knock on the door when Quinn quickly answered the door, and just as she predicted, it was the food cart. "May I get some chocolate and a Coke please? Oh, may I also get some peppermint tea with sugar?" She asked pulling out her money.

To two girls surprise she turned around as the lady was making the tea, "Would you two like anything? It's my treat, so you don't need to hold back!"

The two girls were about to refuse, however, Quinn made them get a drink and a sweet. Once they got what they wanted, the lady left and the three went back to their seats. "You know you didn't have to do that." Aerith said. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

Quinn laughed and showed them her wallet. "It's perfectly okay, I have lots of money!" She said while eating some of her chocolate.

The two girls stared wide eyed at the amount of money that was stuffed in her wallet. Quinn was basically loaded with money. She had nearly six hundred dollars within her pastel pink wallet.

Quinn was sipping on her tea when she noticed something on Phoebe that caught her eye. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "You," she said pointing at Phoebe's t-shirt. "You like BTS too!"

Phoebe jumped up with excitement and squealed a bit. "Yes! I love BTS so much, like omg! We are now friends got that." Phoebe stated grabbing Quinn's hands.

Quinn nodded in agreement, and the two girls squealed, like the fan girls they were. Aerith giggled a bit at the sight of the two. She wasn't a fan of K pop; she was more of a rocker girl. So she didn't bother including herself in their conversation about the K pop group, so she kept quiet while sipping on the Pepsi Quinn bought her. Aerith was quiet for a while; it wasn't until Quinn pulled out her phone, when she notices her phone case had anime on it.

"You like anime?" Aerith asked.

Quinn's eyes looked like they had stars in them, "Yes, I absolutely love anime! My favorite is Katekyo Hitman Reborn; I mean it's my phone case!"

Phoebe added in that she also loved anime, and all three girls talked about anime. Soon conversation even shifted from anime, to music, and even to funny YouTube videos. Their conversations were all over the place, they were stopped when an announcement was made through the intercoms on the train, "Students, please start to change into your uniforms, if you haven't already. You will be given your ties after the sorting test. Thank you, we will be arriving at the school in an hour."

The girls took turns changing in private, once all three were fully dressed they began talking about the test and what it might be. "I heard your brain gets scanned!" Phoebe said.

"I thought you had to do an obstacle course thing." Aerith added.

"We'll see when we get there." Quinn said.

Soon the train was put to a halt, the trio got off and followed the crowed of first years. They were taken to the bottom floor, where there stood a group of people. There were four students, the house representatives; the advising teachers for each house; and the headmaster of the school, Quinbley Norsworthy.

The head master stood up to speak, "Welcome new students, we are delighted to have you here. You are students who have exceptional powers; you are not monsters, you are human beings. This school will help you learn about magic, and help you unlock your full potential. We look forward to teaching you, and we do hope you look forward to your school life here. Now, I'm sure you are itching to be seated and placed into your house; we want to explain to you how this will work. You will step forward, when your name is called, and sit in front of the mirror. Then an animal will appear in the mirror, there the animal will determine the house you are in. After you see you the animal, please walk over to the house representative and the will hand you your tie and you will walk over to the table with your animal and color of your house imprinted in the flag above. Once the ceremony is over you will be taken to the dining hall to join your other house members and enjoy your dinner. Now, let's begin!"

A lady stood up and walked to the mirror, and pulled out the list of names. She called on the students in alphabetical order, it took a couple of minutes until she called Quinn's name. "Quinn Norwood" The lady called her name.

Quinn walked up and sat in front of the mirror, right then a wolf howled through the glass, and her reelection soon turned into a wolf. "Ah, I see a wolf! He looks so cute, I want it." Quinn stated.

She got up and walked over to the tall male holding a golden tie. "You, Quinn Norwood, are now a part of our wolf pack. Welcome." The house representative said handing her the tie.

She ran over to the table with a couple other students, and waiting for Aerith and Phoebe to be put into their houses. It took a while but after a few names, Aerith was called upon. She walked up and also saw a wolf, and she joined Quinn at the table. Both girls were anticipating Phoebe's name. Her name was one of the last names to be called, but after a while her name was finally called on.

Phoebe sat down on the seat and looked into the mirror. She was also greeted by a wolf. Phoebe was happy and walked over to the house representative, collected her tie, and joined her friends at the table. Ten more people were called on, before each house, one by one, was dismissed to the dining hall. After diner the houses split up and were taken elsewhere. "Hey, I thought we were supposed to be walking with the rest of the house." Aerith noted.

"Actually, we are being taken to the houses temporary rooms. Once we are put into teams, we can finally join the house in the dorms. All teams have their own room to share together; however, they are fairly large." Quinn informed her.

It wasn't long when the girls were sent to the girl's side of the temporary room, which was just a gym that had a curtain in the middle of it. There were sleeping bags and sleeping wear spread across the floor, for each girl to sleep in. The three grabbed the closest sleeping bags to the door so they could get out of the room. "If any gender tries to go over to the other side, you will be shocked and you will be sleeping in a sleeping bag held by a vine that will hold you up in the air. It is not the best thing to do, because the vines constantly move you in vigorous ways until I come to get you in the morning. Be smart, and sleep peacefully." The house representative told them.

The whole room was asleep until one boy tried to pass over, he was shocked and was slung around by the vine. The guy's side was roaring with laughter, while the girl's side was laughing quietly. Soon all laughter ceased and it was back to sleep for all of them.

* * *

This is the first thing I wrote, so it maybe bad, yeah I know


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the house representative took down the boy and scolded him, then escorted us to a room. Once the students were in the room, it began to glow. The house representative spoke up, "This room will magically take you to a part of the forest. There you will search out for team mates. The three people you meet will be a part of your team. Once you find three members you will take out the bracelets we gave you and link them together. Once they are linked together, you will be magically teleported back here. Some of you might end up a two or three man team. That's okay; we get transfers a lot, so you might get one of the transfers on your team. Also we will be watching, so that no one will break this rule. Magic is permitted to use, there are beasts and other magical creatures in the forest. Are there any questions?"

"Is it safe to go into the forest to do this? I mean, most of us only know stupid spells, like to grow a plant or something like that!" The student asked who seemed to be holding on to his friend's hand like a safety blanket.

The house representative laughed, "Oh you first years crack me up. Its safe doesn't worry, only one of my teammates broke their foot. Most students my level jammed a finger, nothing bad." The house representative moved out of the room, "Good luck, and try not to get hurt!"

Quinn quickly sniffed down Phoebe and Aerith, "Okay I got your scents!" She triumphantly said.

"What was that for?" Phoebe said in disgust.

"Duh, so I can find you guys so we can be in a team!" Quinn said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Soon the room started to glow a bright green, and all the students were in the air. One by one, each student started disappearing. Aerith was the first to disappear out of all the girls, and following her was Phoebe. Quinn was the last to finally fade.

Quinn found herself in a place covered by trees. "Ah so I'm here. Oh, look at that pretty bug- No! Focus Quinn, you need to find those two! Okay, Trasfiona!" Quinn yelled out the spell and she started to glow pink, and she transformed into a wolf. She was off to search for her friends.

Phoebe finally opened her eyes, and she found herself suck in a tree. "Ah! When-Why am I in a tree! Oh well, better let myself down." Phoebe was crawling down when a wolf started clawing at the tree she was in.

Phoebe climbed back up the tree and waited there. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Why, why did it have to be my luck?" Phoebe complained.

Suddenly the wolf clawing at the tree started to climb it. It was slowly getting to Phoebe, and it began growling at her. "You aren't a friendly fellow are you?" Phoebe joked.

The wolf was about to attack her, when suddenly it was pulled down. The wolf was being attacked, by another wolf. "Oh great, I'm competition meat." Phoebe said upsettingly.

The wolf that attacked Phoebe ran away when the other wolf growled at him. The wolf that stayed suddenly started glowing pink. "Phoebe, are you okay?" The pink glow asked.

Suddenly Quinn appeared from the pink glow, "I asked you a question! Are you okay?"

"I'm better now knowing that I'm not competition meat. How did you find me?" Phoebe asked.

Quinn giggled, "You remember when I sniffed you and Aerith down?"

Phoebe's eyes widened when she connected the dots, "You- That's right, I think about transformation magic. Well I didn't think you knew transformation magic, but I'm happy you found me."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "Now, let's go find Aerith! Hop on my back, it will be faster. Trasfiona!"

Quinn began to glow pink again, then she transformed into a wolf. Phoebe sat on her back, and quickly regretted agreeing to do so. Quinn was running through the forest swiftly, and phoebe was screaming out of fear. "Did you see that?" A boy asked his newfound partner.

"Yeah, was that, that Phoebe chick? Was she on a wolf?" The blonde boy answered.

"What do ya say Bel? Want to check it out?" The brown haired boy asked his blonde partner.

"Yeah, let's go, Derek. Besides, if she can tame wild animals, she'll be a great asset to the team." Belvedere added.

The two boys followed Phoebe and the wolf she was riding. "Aerith, look behind you!" Phoebe called out.

Aerith looked behind her to find her dark haired friend, on top of the grey wolf she'd been riding. Aerith was shocked and scared, and out of her fear, she grabbed Phoebe and pulled her towards her. She pushed Phoebe behind her to act as a wall between the wolf and her. "Phoebe, wolves are dangerous, what are you doing riding on the back of one?" Aerith scolded her.

Belvedere and Derek jumped out of the bush they were hiding in showing themselves to the two girls. Bel picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf, "Hey wolf, leave these two!"

Quinn, still in her wolf form, walked up to Belvedere and gave him a light push with her paw. Belvedere looked at the wolf in shock. He was about to attack her when the she began to giggle, and then she started to glow pink. Once back into her human form Quinn was rolling on the floor laughing. Aerith and Belvedere were not too happy about the wolf being Quinn. "Phoebe, why didn't you tell me that it was Quinn?" Aerith complained to her friend.

"Well, you pulled me away from her to scold me, and then those two came out of nowhere. I just don't see where I had the time to tell you that it was Quinn." Phoebe remarked.

Quinn got up and grabbed Aerith and Phoebe's writs and linked their bracelets together. "There, now we are a team!" Quinn giggled.

Phoebe smiled and looked at her friend who was still trying to process everything that just happened. "Aeri, we are a team now. Aren't you happy?" Phoebe asked.

Aerith jumped a bit, but smiled back at her, "Yeah, I'm happy."

Quinn stopped laughing, and she quickly turned around and pushed both Derek and Belvedere down. "Well I know I look amazing, but not this amazing." Derek said.  
"You're not my type dude, don't even flatter yourself. I heard footsteps over that way, it was getting closer. I don't know if it is a person or if it was a magical being." Quinn informed the dark haired male.

She got off them and went back to her friends, "Want to check it out?"

"No, we'll check it out. We're guys; we are supposed to protect precious damsels, not the other way around. Come on Derek." Belvedere said signaling his partner to follow him.

"Hey! I don't need protecting; I can face the beast on my own with my team." Quinn sternly told Belvedere.

Belvedere stopped walking to turn on his heels. He walked up to the red head and looked at her in the eyes, "Sweet heart, listen. You are a little girl, and I'm a strong man. If this is another human, he or she is mine. We are only a two man team; you are a three man team. Understand?"

Quinn growled at him, "Fine, but you have to do something for me."

Belvedere gave her a pat on the head and smirked, "We can discuss this later, okay. Come to me after we return to the school. Derek let's go!"

The two boys left to investigate the source of the sound. When they were fully gone Quinn turned to her friends with a smirk plastered on her face. "Let me guess, we're still going to check it out, and if it does turn out to be a monster you want to beat it up. That way you can prove to him you are strong and to say that you told him so?" Phoebe asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yep! I'm going to transform again, this time, try not to attack me Aerith."

Phoebe laughed and Aerith rolled her eyes as their friend turned into a wolf. "Can you turn into anything else?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, but I thought a wolf would be fitting; besides I think wolves are cute! Hop on you two." Quinn said.

Phoebe and Aerith sat on their wolf friend and started clinging on to her, but this time she was slowly running. They got behind a bush and noticed it was just a human. "Dang it." Quinn whispered earning laughter from her two friends.

"Lal Rin, you want to join our team? It looks like you haven't teamed up with anyone yet." Derek asked.

The boy who looked like he was scared out of his mind nodded his head got up off the ground to hand him his wrist. The three boys link their bracelets together and Lal Rin smiled widely, "Thank you, I know I may not be the strongest, but I hope we can be a great team."

"Of course we will, you seem like an awesome guy." Belvedere said, "Also, girls you don't have to hide. He's not a monster, he's far from it."

The girls came out from behind the bush, and Lal Rin hid behind his tall blonde friend. Belvedere looked at him for a second before noticing Quinn was a wolf again. "Hey, wolf chick, you're scaring him." He said.

Quinn turned back into a human, "Whoops, I forgot I was a wolf. I'm sorry- um, Lal Rin right?"

Lal Rin nodded, "You are okay; you know it's kind of fitting for you to be a wolf."

Quinn laughed and her friends laughed along. It was a nice little laughter, until Bel stopped them. "Hey guys it seems like we have company." Belvedere stopped them.

A crowed of monsters appeared from the shadows, "Sumio Sword!" Belvedere yelled.

A red glow formed in front of his hands. When the glow ceased a large sword appeared in his hands. He started swinging the large weapon at the monsters. Quinn was quick to join the battle, "Fiore!" she yelled. A pink glow emerged from her hands and fire began to attack the monsters. "Phoebe, if you can shield Lal Rin for me? He looks frightened. Aerith, help me fight, use any form of light style of magic, these creatures are dark monsters." Quinn ordered.

Belvedere didn't want to be out done by her, "Derek, protect Lal Rin as well."

"Can you use water magic?" Phoebe asked Derek.

He nodded and the both of them knew what to do. "Laqua!" The two of them said in unison.

Phoebe's hands shone a teal color, and Derek's a dark grey. A dome of water protected the three of them. Flashes of pink, and purple could be seen through the shield. Soon Quinn stopped and signaled her team to go up into the trees. "Go up in to the trees on three okay." Phoebe informed the two boys, "One, two, Now!"

The water shield was dropped and the three ran towards the same tree, and climbed up it. Aerith was in the next tree over, and Belvedere and Quinn were still on the ground. "Listen, I know you don't like taking orders from a girl, but you have to go up into the trees! I have a plan and all of need to be up there!" Quinn yelled at the blonde male.

"Fine, but if the plan fails, I'm never listening to you again." Belvedere said.

Both teens ran toward the trees and climbed up the same one. Quinn made sure Belvedere was listening, "Okay, this is the plan."


End file.
